Roy Alphard
Roy Alphard is a Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult, representing the bizarre eating aspect of gluttony. Appearance Roy has long, disheveled dark brown hair, along with eyes that have a poisonous glimmer to them. He also has a young look, a mischievous smile, and wears a piece of cloth around his body. Personality Unlike Ley, Roy doesn't cares about what he eats, nor does he place any special emphasis on who he eats with like Louis. Also, the three speak in a collective manner using us and we instead of first or third person. Abilities Authority of Gluttony Roy is able to use the Authority of Gluttony. *'Gluttony' **Roy can eat the name and memories of their opponent. To eat a name, he touches them with his left hand, then licks the palm of the same hand. Things such as experience, talent, and the likes and dislikes of human relationships serve as food for him, allowing him to take advantage of any abilities or memories his opponents had. However, if he eats a fake name, he becomes plagued with severe nausea. ***Those that have had their names eaten have their existences erased from the world, destroying any human relationships along with negating any contracts with Spirits. ***Those that have their memories eaten become amnesic and any characteristics they may have had are reset, effectively making them into a different person. ***Those that have both their name and memories eaten simply become a shell, and although they live, they no longer eat, excrete waste, or age, putting them in suspended animation. *'Eclipse' **Eclipse is considered to be the trump card of gluttony and is also confirmed to have two types; Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse. The power of both haven't been explained but upon using Lunar Eclipse, the madness and resentment around Ley deepened, which Otto described as becoming sinister on a different level, and his speed increased enough to make others feel as though he had moved in an instant. Louis, while in Ley's form, claimed he couldn't use it properly in his current body but added that he could still completely destroy his opponents. *'Master Class Fighter': Through accumulation of souls eaten, Roy gain any abilities his victims once had such as martial art techniques and magics except for Spirit Arts and Divine Protections. In turn this has granted him extraordinary combat strength. **'Palm of the Fist King': An powerful strike that ruptures a person's internal organs as well as outright destroys physical objects like swords. It can also bypass mana based defensive techniques. The move originally belong to Neiji Rockheart. **'Snake of the Twin Sword': A sword technique that launches several combination slashes at high speed. *'Equipment': Roy wields two claws from his hands that he uses with his speed and lightness. He also wields daggers that were hidden inside of his clothes. Trivia *Roy's last name is a reference to the star Alphard, which is the brightest star in the Hydra Constellation. *The reason why he has the moniker "Bizarre-Eating" is because out of the three he has no standards when comes to food. Navigation